노지마 켄지
.png |직업 = 성우 |소속사 = 아오니 프로덕션 |출생년 = 1976 |출생월 = 3 |출생일 = 16 |출생국가 = 일본 |출생지1 = 도쿄도 |출생지2 = 스기나미구 |혈액형 = A |신장 = 163cm |체중 = |발사이즈 = |별명 = 노지노지, 노지켄 |활동시작 = 1996년 |활동종료 = |장르 = |데뷔역 = 청년C (게게게의 키타로 4기) |공식사이트 = http://www.nojimakenji.com/ |블로그 = http://blog.nojimakenji.com/ |트위터 = http://twitter.com/#!/nojimakenji |공식팬사이트 = |위키피디아 = wikipedia:ja:野島健児_(声優) }} 인물소개 노지마 켄지(野島 健児, 본명 동일, 1976년 3월 16일 ~ )는 일본의 아오니 프로덕션에 소속되어 있는 성우이다. 아버지는 노지마 아키오, 형은 노지마 히로후미로 모두 성우 직업을 가지고 있어, 가족이나 친척들에게 예능인이 많은 예능 집안이다. 덧붙여 노지마 형제에게는 일반인의 막내 남동생도 있다. 특징 주로 청소년 역할을 중심으로 활발한 캐릭터부터 쿨한 미남, 소심한 캐릭터 등 다양한 역할을 연기한다. 본인에 의하면, 출연 작품의 세계관이나 연기하는 캐릭터에 빠지기 쉬운 타입. 원작을 읽으면 앞을 예측하고 연기하기 때문에 굳이 원작을 읽지 않고 연기에 임하기도 한다. (TV 애니메이션 판 <강식장갑 가이버(2005년)>의 주인공 후카마치 쇼우, 드라마 CD <타카무라 파환 이야기>의 금귀 라이신 등) 특히 라이신의 경우, 수록 당일에 '자신이 연기하고 있는 라이신은 사실 주인공의 쌍둥이 형이라고 하는 비밀이 있다'는 사실을 처음 깨닫고, 급하게 연기 설정을 재검토하기도 했다고.<타카무라 파환 이야기> 제 1권의 북클렛 극장판 로 처음으로 극장판 작품에서 주역을 맡아 연기한 노지마는, 실제로 극장에 보러 가서 감동해 울었다고 한다. 이력 초등학교를 중퇴. 중학교 시절에는 가족 모두가 오이타 현의 산속으로 이주해 자급자족하며 생활했다. 자신도 밭일을 거들었기 때문에, 일반 학교는 다니지 않고 해외의 통신 학습을 받았다. 당시는 세계 각국으로부터 방문자가 있어서, 게스트하우스에서 지내기도 하는 등 넓은 교류를 가졌다고 한다. 그 후, 18세 무렵까지 큐슈에 거주했다. 농업과 다른 직업을 두고 진로를 고민하던 끝에 아버지에게 '배우 공부를 하고 싶다'고 상담했는데, 성우 사무소 최대 기업의 한 부분을 차지하는 아오니 프로덕션이 경영모체로 있는 배우 양성소 아오니 학원을 권유받았다고 한다. 이후 1996년, <게게게의 키타로(4기)>로 데뷔. 2000년에 <슈퍼 로봇 대전 α>와 <초시공 요새 마크로스>의 주인공인 이치죠 히카루 역에 고인이 된 하세 아리히로의 대역으로 발탁 된 이후, <마크로스 시리즈>에 관련된 게임에서는 이치죠 히카루의 목소리를 담당하고 있다. 2003년에 NHK에서 방송된 <영 슈퍼맨>에서는, 지구인을 능가하는 강건한 육체와 점차 여러가지 초능력을 각성해 가는 것에 고뇌하는 성실한 주인공 클락 조셉 켄트 역을 연기한다. 2004년, 성우 사와구치 치에와 사와구치 치에의 여동생인 뮤지션 이시바시 유코, 친구이면서 같은 뮤지션인 스즈키 토시무네와 4명이서 음악과 낭독 유닛 를 결성하고 있다. 그 밖에, 스가누마 히사요시와 라고 하는 유닛으로 활동 중. 2006년에는 같은 아오니 프로덕션 소속인 카미야 히로시가 사고로 인해 일시휴업을 피할 수 없게 되었기 때문에 <허니와 클로버 II>의 최종회에서 타케모토 역으로 급거 발탁되었다. 그 밖에도 카미야가 연기하고 있던 <폭구 Hit! 크래쉬 비더맨>의 카미오카 테루마, 의 쿠제(TV 애니메이션 2기)의 대역·신 캐스트로 뽑혔다. 가족과의 관계 아버지와는 , <마지널 프린스 ~월계수의 왕자들~>, <타카무라 파환 이야기>에서 부자지간으로, 형과는 <엔젤 하트>에서 쌍둥이 형제와 <작안의 샤나>에서 클래스 메이트, <뱀부 블레이드>에서는 함께 게스트로 출연한 적이 있다. 거기다 <스케어크로우맨> 4화에서는 아버지와 함께 게스트(슈타인이라고 하는 게스트 캐릭터의 과거와 현재)로, 주역인 형과 함께 연기했다. 형인 히로후미는 '켄지는 혼자서 훌쩍 어디에라도 가는 이미지'라고 말했고, 본인 역시 '혼자서 찻집에 가거나 하는 것이 좋다'고 이야기했다. 성우활동 굵은 글씨는 주역·주요 캐릭터. TV 애니메이션 ;1996년 *게게게의 키타로 4기 (청년C, 갓파A, 고교생A, 점장) *집 없는 아이 레미 (선원C, 마을 사람) ;1997년 *게게게의 키타로 4기 (소방단원B, 학생, 외눈박이, 경비원, 남성B, 부하A) *중화일번!(요리왕 비룡) (점원) *집 없는 아이 레미 (남자, 남자 아이) *치비 마루코쨩 (히라오카 히데아키, 싱고, 이삿짐센터 아저씨) ;1998년 *serial experiments lain (소년B) *TRIGUN (릿치) *꽃피는 천사 텐텐군 (키쿠자키 토라키치) *로도스도 전기 ~영웅기사전~ (스파크) *로스트 유니버스 (악당C, 선원A, 레이더원, 위원A, 부하) *마법의 스테이지 팬시라라 (사회자) *성방무협 아웃로스타 (참모) *센티멘탈 져니 (소년) *이니셜D *킨다이치 소년의 사건부 (경관, 아리요시 쥰페이) *흡혈희 미유 (겐조우) ;1999년 *BLUE GENDER (카이도 유지) *ONE PIECE (해적B) *마술사 오펜 (코쿠스) *신팔검전 (아니지) *자폭군(버키와 투투) (카즈) ;2000년 *게이트 키퍼즈 (사령) *기어 전사 덴도우 (키라쿠니 스스무, 아브조르트, 기장 기가 아브조르트, 호위기수) *여신 후보생 (아츠 위르니 코쿠토) *은장기공 오디안 (나미키 쥰야) ;2001년 *갤럭시 엔젤 (인조인간 달링) *격투! 크러쉬기어 TURBO (마리노 유우야) *시스터 프린세스 (미나카미 와타루) *오프사이드 (아리모토 와타루) *작은 눈의 요정 슈가 (타메리크) *파치스로 귀족 긴 (아오미 슌이치) *포켓몬스터 크리스탈 라이코우 번개의 전설 (켄타) *학원전기 무료우 (무라타 하지메) ;2002년 *ONE PIECE (페루) *RAVE (소라시도) *근육맨 2세 (제이드) *드래곤 드라이브 (마히루) *바이스 크로이츠 그리엔 (토우도 히지리) *스파이럴 ~추리의 끈~ (카논 힐베르트) *십이국기 (석휘) *아따맘마 (커플 남자) *천지무용! GXP (케네스 발) *포켓몬스터 (야스지) *환마대전 ~신화전야의 장~ (루프) *히트 가이 제이 (레이 듀리아) ;2003년 *길가메쉬 (도오, 오페레타) *디지캐럿 뇨 (오모챠 야스시) *똑바로 가자 (아키요시 쥰이치) *보보보-보·보-보보 (젊은 두목) *시공모험기 젠트릭스 (다크 알파) *에어 마스터 (카와하라) *출격! 머신 로보 레스큐 (서브 마린 로보, 하자드 대령, 제이의 아버지) *크러시기어 Nitro (아사키 유키히코) *크레용 신쨩 (무사시노 켄타, 남자) ;2004년 *BECK (타이라 요시유키) *F-ZERO 팔콘 전설 (레옹) *RAGNAROK THE ANIMATION (머챈트) *고롯케! (샤베트) *근육맨 2세 ULTIMATE MUSCLE (제이드) *기동전사 건담 SEED DESTINY (바트 하임, 유우나 로마 세이란) *록맨 에그제 Stream (도몬 가이) *마시멜로 통신 (라임) *명탐정 코난 (대원) *불새 (타케치노 미코) *조이드 퓨저스 (RD) *지팡구 (츠다 카즈마) ;2005년 *강식장갑 가이버 (후카마치 쇼우) *따끈따끈 베이커리 (츠보즈카 타쿠미) *작안의 샤나 (사토 케이사쿠) *좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!! (하노 요시히로) *투구벌레 왕자 무시킹~숲의 백성의 전설~ (소마) *포켓몬스터 어드밴스 제너레이션 (테츠야) ;2006년 *BLOOD+ (카르만) *Kanon(교토 애니메이션 판) (쿠제) *NARUTO ~나루토~ (멘마) *RAY THE ANIMATION (타쿠야) *근육맨 2세 ULTIMATE MUSCLE2 (제이드) *꿈의 사도 (야나기 싱고) *두 사람은 프리큐어 Splash Star (미쇼 카즈야) *마지널 프린스 ~월계수의 왕자들~ (앙리 유그 더 상제르만) *시바 개 카즈의 마음 (아르바이트 소년) *에어 기어 (우도 아키라) *엔젤 하트 (청년 리 치엔도) *오토기총사 아카즈킨 (하메룬) *이노센트 비너스 (카츠라기 죠) *폭구Hit! 크래쉬 비더맨 (오구로 킨조, 카미오카 테루마(대역)) *프린세스 프린세스 (사카모토 하루미) *허니와 클로버II (타케모토 유타(대역)) ;2007년 *Over Drive (테라오 코이치) *강철 삼국지 (노숙 자경) *고스트 헌터 (요시미 아키후미) *금색의 코르다 ~primo passo~ (학생) *도화월탄 (카미아즈마 하루히코) *아따맘마 (마사히로) *우리들의 (칸지 ) *작안의 샤나 II (사토 케이사쿠) *제로 듀얼 마스터즈 (오가) **듀얼 마스터즈 제로 (오가) ;2008년 *모노크롬 팩터 (키리타치 마키) *뱀부 블레이드 (키요무라 오노) *스케어크로우맨 (청년 슈타인) *아마츠키 (헤이하치) *야쿠시지 료코의 괴기사건부 (키시모토 아키라) *월드 디스트럭션 ~세계박멸의 6인~ (에오르) *제로의 사역마 ~프린세스의 론도~ (비다샬) *케로로중사 (시구레) *키라링☆레볼루션 STAGE3 (나나오 씨) ;2009년 *강철의 연금술사 FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST (넘버 48) *공중그네 (나오야) *배틀 스피리츠: 소년돌파 바신 (J모도키) *속 나츠메 우인장 (야사카) *싸우는 사서 The Book of Bantorra (윈케니 비제) *아냐마루 탐정 키루밍주 (류켄도 펄스) *지옥소녀 미츠나가에 (나리타 마사토) *최고!! 인기폭발 반장 (스즈키 토모히로) *코바토 (카츠라기) *크로스 게임 (미시마 켄타로) *포켓몬스터 다이아몬드&펄 (카즈나리) ;2010년 *링에 걸어라 1 그림자 편 (흑야차) *바쿠만. (하야토) *학원묵시록 HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD (아리스의 아버지) *회장님은 메이드사마! (쿠우가(사쿠라이 쿠우가), 남자A, 럭비부원) ;2011년 *BLOOD-C (나나하라 후미토) *GOSICK -고식- (네드) *SKET DANCE (신바 미치루) *누라리횬의 손자 천년마경 (카이카인 마미루) *단탈리안의 서가 (그란빌 동생) *도라에몽 (젊은 남자) *비탄의 아리아 (사요나키 토오루) *속삭임 (사키이카군) *어떤 마술의 금서목록 II (그룹의 연결책) *작안의 샤나 III -Final- (사토 케이사쿠) *카드 파이트!! 뱅가드 (무츠키 쥰) *토리코 (아이마루) ;2012년 *PSYCHO-PASS (키노자 토부치카) *윤회의 라그랑주 (라크스 레스토리네 하 키리우스) **윤회의 라그랑주 **윤회의 라그랑주 season2 *제로의 사역마 F (비다샤르) *탐험 드리랜드 (워렌스) *하이스쿨 D×D (키바 유우토) OVA *I'll/CKBC (히이라기 타쿠야) *_summer (후나다 오사무) *카니발·판타즘 (토오노 시키) *기동신선조 -불타라 검- (유즈키 신타로) *제너레이션 오브 카오스 3 ~시간의 봉인~ SESSION:1-2 (웨레스) *작안의 샤나 시리즈 (사토 케이사쿠) **작안의 샤나SP「사랑과 온천의 교외학습!」 **작안의 샤나S *졸업M ~우리들의 카니발~ (소우료 아오이) *다이노 존 (다이노 사벨) *대 야마토 제로호 (다이치) *천사금렵구 (무도 세츠나) *각의 대지 (자드) *플라스틱 레일 와글와글 (아다치 대장) *Blue Gender: THE WARRIOR (카이도 유지) 극장판 애니메이션 *극장판 우리 집 (소년 시절의츠키오카 슈조) *극장판 이브의 시간 (마사키 마사카즈) *우주전함 야마토 부활편 (사쿠라이 요우이치) *극장판 CLANNAD (오카자키 토모야) *Blue Gender: THE WARRIOR (카이도 유지) *극장판 포켓몬스터 시리즈 **극장판 포켓몬스터 어드밴스 제너레이션 아름다운 소원의 별 지라치 (소년 시절의 바토라) **극장판 포켓몬스터 어드밴스 제너레이션 열공의 방문자 데오키시스 (류우, 데오키시스B) *극장판 MAJOR 우정의 일구 (코가 마사토) *극장판 ONE PIECE 에피소드 오브 아라바스타 사막의 공주와 해적들 (페루) 웹 애니메이션 *이브의 시간 (마사키 마사카즈) *블랙 잭 (데비, 아들) 게임 *아크 더 래드 시리즈 (카그 메레오르 니데리아) **아크 더 래드: 정령의 황혼 (두라고 족) **아크 더 래드 제너레이션 *Another Century's Episode 시리즈 (이치죠 히카루) **Another Century's Episode 2 **Another Century's Episode 3 THE FINAL *유신연화 료마외전 (카와카미 겐사이) *Innocent Tears (카구라 세이메이) *에이스 컴뱃 5 (한스 그림) *에이스 컴뱃 6 (토샤 미쟈시크) *Angelic Crest (캐릭터 플레이어(남자)) *엔젤 프로파일 (마테우스) *소녀적 연애혁명★러브레보!! (키노무라 토오루) **소녀적 연애혁명★러브레보!! Portable (키노무라 토오루) *학원전대 솔 블러스트 (카이우치 아츠야) *기동신선조-불타라 검- (유즈키 신타로) *갤럭시 엔젤 II 무한회랑의 열쇠 (쥬니에블 하쳇) *근육맨 시리즈 (주로 제이드를 담당) **근육맨 2세 -정의 초인의 길- **근육맨 2세 -신세대 초인VS전설 초인- **근육맨 제너레이션즈 **근육맨 머슬 제너레이션즈 **근육맨 머슬 그랑프리 MAX **근육맨 머슬 그랑프리 2 특성 *그로우 랜서 (가면기사 외) *환상수호전 티어크라이스 (무발) *고롯케! Great 시공의 모험자 (샤베트) *고롯케! DS 천공의 용사들 (샤베트) *돌격!! 남자 훈련소 (하쿠호우) *서몬 나이트 2 (롯카) *서몬 나이트 3 (롯카) * THE 로봇 만들자구! ~격투! 로봇 파이트~ (니시나 쥰) *삼국지대전 (R방통, 참모 미축 외) *사신과 소녀 (치요) *제너레이션 오브 카오스 III ~시간의 봉인~ (웨레스) *샤이닝 포스 III 시나리오 1 왕도의 거신 (피아르) *샤이닝 포스 III 시나리오 2 쫓기는 신의 아이 (피아르) *샤이닝 포스 III 시나리오 3 얼음벽의 사신 궁 (피아르) *샤이닝 티어즈 (큐피도) *작안의 샤나 (PS2판) (사토 케이사쿠) *섀도우 하츠 (키스 발렌타인) *십이국기 -혁혁한 왕도 홍록의 우화- (석휘) *죠죠의 기묘한 모험: 팬텀 블러드 (소년 디오 브랜드) *진 삼국무쌍 시리즈 (육손, 복희, 에디트 무장남, 신무장(열혈), 헌제) *신세기 GPX 사이버 포뮬러 Road To The INFINITY 3 (미카미 토우마) *슈퍼 로봇 대전 시리즈 **슈퍼 로봇 대전 컴플리트 박스 (딕 샤이엘) **슈퍼 로봇 대전 α (이치죠 히카루) **슈퍼 로봇 대전 α for Dreamcast (이치죠 히카루) **슈퍼 로봇 대전 MX (키라쿠니 스스무, 기장 기가아브조르트) **슈퍼 로봇 대전 MX Portable (키라쿠니 스스무, 기장 기가아브조르트) **슈퍼 로봇 대전 Scramble Commander the 2nd‎ (이치죠 히카루) *좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!!(PS2판) (하노 요시히로) *스타 폭스 어썰트 (폭스 맥라우드) *STAMP OUT (에노모토 타다시) *Sudeki~천년의 새벽 이야기~ (낫슈) *SpellDown (죠지마 마사토) *SWAT3 엘리트 에디션 *제우스II 칼네지하트 (톰 본바질) *선광의 윤무 (미카 미쿠리) **선광의 윤무 Dis-United Order (미카 미쿠리) *전장의 발큐리아 (크라이스 체르니) *그리고 우리들은, …and he said (아카이 료우) *졸업M (소우료 아오이) *대난투 스매쉬 브라더스 X (폭스 맥라우드) *TAKUYO Mix Box~퍼스트 애니버서리~ (키쿠치바 츠카사(리디 보르파르 7세)) *Double Reaction! (카키자키 로우) **Double Reaction! PLUS (카키자키 로우) *ChainDive (샤크) *초시공 요새 마크로스(PS2판) (이치죠 히카루) *ZWEI II (라그너 발렌타인) **ZWEI II Plus (라그너 발렌타인) *DIGITAL DEVIL SAGA 아바탈 튜너 시리즈 (서프) *디지털 홈즈 (알 왓슨) *테일즈 오브 시리즈 **테일즈 오브 베스페리아 (큐모르) **테일즈 오브 더 월드 래디언트 마이솔로지 2 (게이데) *DUEL LOVE ~사랑하는 소녀는 승리의 여신~ (니카이도 아츠야) *투진전 (신도우 토우지) *두근두근 메모리얼 2 (호카리 쥰이치로) *두근두근 메모리얼 Girl's Side 2nd Kiss (아카기 카즈유키) *두근두근 메모리얼 Girl's Side 2nd Season (아카기 카즈유키) *두근두근 메모리얼 Girl's Side 3rd Story (아카기 카즈유키) *드림믹스 TV: 월드 파이터즈 (미크로맨) *트리니티: 질 올 제로 (체라셀) *나데프로!!~너도 성우 해봐라!~ (나구모 켄타) *Panic Palette (키쿠치바 츠카사(리디 보르파르 7세)) **Panic Palette Portable (키쿠치바 츠카사(리디 보르파르 7세)) *BAROQUE (작업천사/소년) *Harlem Beat ~You're The One~ (이마카와 키요시) *비색의 조각 2 ~비취의 물방울~ 시리즈 (시게모리 아키라) **비색의 조각 2 ~비취의 물방울~ **비색의 조각 2 ~진·비취의 물방울~ **비색의 조각 2 ~진·비취의 물방울~ Portable *Vitamin 시리즈 **VitaminZ (호죠 나치) **VitaminZ Revolution (호죠 나치) **VitaminXtoZ (호죠 나치) *공주님의 나날 ~Princess Days~ 시리즈 **공주님의 나날 ~Princess Days~ (타카시로 야마토) **공주님의 나날 ~Princess Days~ Portable (타카시로 야마토) **공주님의 나날 ~Princess Days~ 속! 2학기 (타카시로 야마토) **공주님의 나날 ~Princess Days~ 속! 2학기 Portable (타카시로 야마토) *퓨어퓨어 ~귀와 꼬리의 이야기~ (미도우 타쿠야) *팬텀·킹덤 (파괴신 알렉산더) *Black Robinia (카구라자카 츠키히코) *BLOOD THE LAST VAMPIRE 상·하권 (주인공) **BLOOD THE LAST VAMPIRE(PSP판) (주인공) *BLACK/MATRIX OO (아라기) *BLEACH DS THE 3rd Phantom (쿠도우 후지마루) *별의 언덕 학원 이야기 학원제 (하시모토 나오키) *Hop Step 아이돌☆ (이와사키 죠지) *마지널 프린스~월계수의 왕자들~ (앙리=유그=더=상 제르만) *마크로스 에스 프론티어 (이치죠 히카루) **마크로스 얼티밋 프론티어 (이치죠 히카루) *마리오넷 컴퍼니 *무쌍OROCHI 시리즈 (육손) *MELTY BLOOD (토오노 시키, 나나야 시키) *모리 모토나리: 맹세의 미츠야 (코바야카와 타카카게) *꼬치구이 가게 아가씨 ~엄청난 실력의 번성기~ (마사하루) *라시엘의 모형 정원 ~소년과 해방의 주문~ (쿠죠 타카미) *라스트 에스코트 2 ~심야의 달콤한 가시~ (마코토) *라스트 레무넌트 (랏슈 사이크스) *러브송즈 어드벤쳐 후타바 리호 14세 ~여름~ (나루세 타카시) *러브송즈 어드벤쳐 후타바 리호 19세 ~겨울~ (나루세 타카시) *랑그릿사IV (위라 제독) *용과 같이 2 (청년 키류 카즈마) *LUX-PAIN (키류 히비키) *Le Ciel Bleu ~르 씨엘 블루~ (쥴리어스) *루프프 큐브루프☆샐러드 *록맨 젝스 어드벤트 (반) *완다와 거상 (완다) *ONE PIECE 그랜드 배틀! 2 (페루) **ONE PIECE 트레이져 배틀 (록키 핫타리) 라디오 *이노비 해방동맹 (란티스 웹라디오, 2006년 7월 ~ 12월) *RADIO DUEL LOVE (란티스 웹라디오, 2008년 4월 24일 ~ 2008년 7월 24일) *아마츠키, 야미츠키 라디오 (2008년 5월 20일, 게스트 출연) *세인트 비스트 짐승들의 HEAVEN'S PARTY 스파크 (애니메이트 TV, 부정기 퍼스널리티) *타카하시 히로키의 모못또토크 (2010년 12월 24일, 게스트 출연) *노지마 형제 (성우 애니메이트 모바일, 2011년 4월 ~ ) 더빙 영화 더빙 *아이스 스톰 (폴 후드) *아웃사이더 (포니 보이) *아만다 바인즈 in Sweet Paradise (라이언) *알파 독 (죠니) *이니셜D THE MOVIE (후지와라 타쿠미) *인디아나 존스: 크리스탈 해골의 왕국 (도서관 학생) *우주전쟁 (로비 페리어) *에이리언 VS. 프레데터: 레퀴엠 (리키) *메디엄 (매트) *MP3 (딜런) *워크 온 더 문 (로스) *황후화 (원성 왕자) *파이어드 업! (숀''') *가고일의 시대 (맥알리스터') *하우 투 메이크 러브 투 어 우먼 (다니엘) *쿵푸 덩크 ('팡시지에') *10,000 BC (바크) *글리머 맨(TV판) (죠니) *열정의 무대 2: 턴 잇 업 ('토미 앤더슨') *007 골든 아이(TV판) *투모로우(TV판) ('샘 홀') *트럭(VHS판) (로건) *트와일라잇 특별편 (재스퍼 해일, 카이우스, 자레드) *퍼시 잭슨과 올림포스의 신 (루크 카스텔란) *패컬티 ('케이시') *파이어월(TV판) (바비) *플라이 대디 (오세준) *프린세스 다이어리 (마이클) *블루 블루 블루 (앤디) *블라인드 킬러 ('토머스') *My First Journey ('마틴') *마스크 오브 조로 (소년 알레한드로) *극장판 무밍 퍼핏 애니메이션 ~무밍 계곡의 여름 축제~ ('무밍') *문라이트 마일 ('죠') *U-571 (테드 트리거 피트 제럴드) *UV -풀사이드- ('보리스') *대병소장 (웬 태자) *인비저블 ('닉') *더 터치 (톤) *독타운의 제왕들 ('스테이시 페랄타') 드라마 더빙 *어글리 베티 (크리스찬 실리아노) ※15화 *안네의 일기 (페터 판 단) *ER (마티) *위드아웃 어 트레이스 (이든 소이어) *코리 인 더 하우스 (제이슨) *콜드 케이스 (스킬) ※14화 *요절복통 70쇼 ('에릭 포맨') *CSI 과학수사반 (톰) ※2화 *The O.C. (그래디 브릿지스) ※22화 *스타 트렉: 보이저 (빌리 텔퍼) ※140화 *섹스 앤 더 시티 3 (샘 죤즈) ※17화 *창궁의 묘 (랑칭) *꽃보다 남자 ~Boys Over Flowers~ (미마사카 아키라(송우빈)) *프라이빗 프랙티스 2 (바비) ※21화 *프로젝트 런웨이 4 (크리스찬 실리아노) *미스테리 구스범프스 (크리스) *영·슈퍼맨 ('클락 조셉 켄트') *그로잉 페인스 (베리, 게일리) *체인지 디바 (프레드) 애니메이션 더빙 *토탈리 스파이스! (아담) *트랜스포머 애니메이티드 (워스프) *바비의 호두까기 인형 (캔디 대위) *벤 10 (마이크 모닝스타) 특촬 *염신전대 고온쟈 (해수왕자 니고르 조 알레룬브라의 목소리) *철완 탐정 로보타크 *NET판 가면라이더 디케이드 올 라이더 수퍼 스핀오프 (가면라이더 ZX의 목소리) *마탄전기 류우켄도 ('게키류우켄, 갓 게키류우켄의 목소리') 실사 *오토메이트 파티♪ in 메르바르크 홀 (2008년 5월 24, 25일) Live DVD ※수록은 24일 분. *이벤트 DVD <세인트 비스트 Others> 프루미에르 파티 *스위트 이그닉션 DX Domino DREAM MAKERS *VitaminZ ~오사카, 초여름의 진~ 이벤트 DVD *VitaminZ ~도쿄, 한여름의 진~ 이벤트 DVD *VitaminXtoZ 가자! 하이퍼★익스플로젼 *낭독극 바람-KAZE- LIVE DVD 다이제스트 판 *DVD 남성 성우 도키메키 레시피 *라이브 비디오 네오로망스♥페스타 11 *라이브 비디오 네오로망스 스타라이트♥크리스마스 2010 나레이션 *GAKUMANplus(CM) *카스페! <3세대 동거 TV!! 가슴 두근! 제너레이션 천국> (후지TV, 2010년 5월 25일 방송) *카스페! <충격! 3세대 비교 TV 제너레이션 천국> (후지TV, 2010년 11월 2일 방송) *청춘 리얼 *TokYo,Boy *와랏테 이이토모! (<돌아온 러브레터의 세계> 사랑의 나레이터, 직접 출연) 무대 *SYU-RA 렌 ~사느냐 죽느냐~ (극단 헤로헤로Q 컴퍼니, 초청 출연) 기타 *성우 여행사에 어서오세요 (직접 출연) *선전부장 (AT-X, 2007년 11월, 직접 출연) *과학닌자대 갓챠핀 (갓챠핀 4호) *웹카레 (소우마 카오루) *네오로망스♥게임 노벨 러브φ서미트 ('리햐르토 케이고 크반시') *아니메 성인 신년 스페셜 기획 <남성 성우 두근두근 레시피> (치바TV, 2010년 1월 30일 방송) *아니메 성인 (치바TV, 2010년 6월 19일&26일 방송, 게스트 출연) *AT-X 사상 첫 새해맞이 생방송! 섣달그믐인걸, 마지막엔 웃으면 좋은거 아냐? Yes, We can! (직접 출연) *라스프레 ~Last Precious~ (류카) ※핸드폰 게임 NTT Docomo 전용 *비즈로그 TV 연애번장·3학기 제3회 (깜빡번장) 디스코그라피 드라마 CD *아넨엘베의 하루 ('토오노 시키', 나나야 시키) *내일의 너와 만나기 위해 드라마 CD Vol.1~5 ('야시로 슈지') *아사미 미츠히코 시리즈 <천하전설 살인사건> ('미즈카미 카즈타카') *아마츠키 시리즈 (헤이하치) *아야시노 세레스 드라마 앨범 천녀의 노래소리 ~The Hevenly Voice~ (츠카사 케이) *AR ~another epilogue~ (이하기 로우) *Infantaria (란카드 케이블) *왕자님과! 셀레브♥데이트 ~러브φ서미트~ ('리햐르토 케이고 크반시') *어른의 시간 (카가 레이) *소녀적 연애혁명★러브레보!! 시리즈 (키노무라 토오루) **소녀적 연애혁명★러브레보!! ~Second Stage~ **소녀적 연애혁명★러브레보!! GO! GO! 병문안 대작전 *저편에서 (코리키) *캐럿! (제노) *캘린더 소년 (문화의 날) ※윙즈 2010년 6월호 부록 드라마 CD *너는 나의 포로가 되어라 ('후시키 토모에') *은하철도의 밤 (나레이션) *CLANNAD 시리즈 ('오카자키 토모야') **CLANNAD Vol.1~5 **CLANNAD 빛이 지켜보는 언덕길에서 1~4권 *환상마전 최유기 4권 Bad Company (무천의 동생) *강철삼국지 외사상가 제1장 ~사모~ (노숙자경) **강철삼국지 외사상가 제3장 ~우애~ *코카쿠 사건수첩 1,2권 (이나바 엔토) *삼천세계의 까마귀를 죽이고 3,4 (마코토 미츠가시라) **삼천세계의 까마귀를 죽이고 5 <후편> *The Epic of Zektbach -FRAGMENTS OF ARIA TE'LARIA- (렉시) *소년☆주파수 ~왕의 기보~ *진 삼국무쌍 ~군성상무~ (육손) **진 삼국무쌍 ~풍염난무~ (육손) *신사동맹 크로스 (츠지미야 마구리) *정신특과DomusCordis ~if-공포에 시달린 소년 ('칼') *성우 형사 Vol.1-3 (나카가와 카츠히코) *Saint Beast Others 전3권 (유리우스 로우) *타카무라 파환 이야기 ('라이신') **타카무라 파환 이야기 제1권 **타카무라 파환 이야기 제2권 *W줄리엣 (미우라 타츠요시) *츠요키스 ('츠시마 레오') *테일즈 오브 판타지아 앤솔로지 vol.1 (에르윈) *테일즈 오브 베스페리아 vol.2~3 (큐모르) *DUEL LOVE 사랑하는 소녀는 승리의 여신 오리지널 드라마 CD 사랑하는 왕자는 승리의 헤븐 (니시키도 아츠야) *천외 레트로지컬 ('미모리 료헤이') *천사금렵구 ('무도 세츠나') *도화월탄 시리즈 (카미아즈마 하루히코) **도화월탄 화극초지 <싸움> **도화월탄 화극초지 <사랑> *두근두근 메모리얼 2 (호카리 쥰이치로) *두근두근 메모리얼 Girl's Side 2nd Kiss 시리즈 ('아카기 카즈유키') **두근두근 메모리얼 Girl's Side 2nd Kiss 오리지널 사운드 트랙 **두근두근 메모리얼 Girl's Side 2nd Kiss 단편 드라마집 **두근두근 메모리얼 Girl's Side 2nd Kiss 드라마&이미지송 앨범 vol.1 *특수우편물 삼가 받습니다 ('아츠무') ※카구야 vol.7 부록 미니드라마 CD *나데프로!! 시리즈 ('나구모 켄타') **나데프로!! vol.1~5 **나데프로!! SPCD ~근황보고~ **나데프로!! SPCD 2 ~속·근황보고~ *고속 에이지 (토오야) *TV 애니메이션 <파천황유희> 드라마 CD 제1권 단죄의 붉은 꽃이여 피어라 (페이 리젯트) *Pia캐럿에 어서오세요!!3 제1~3권 ('칸나즈키 아키히코') *비색의 조각 시리즈 ('시게모리 아키라') **비색의 조각 시리즈 오리지널 사운드 트랙 **비취의 물방울 비색의 조각2 드라마 CD <현혹의 동굴> **비취의 물방울 비색의 조각2 드라마 CD Vol.2 <환마의 덫> **진·비취의 물방울 비색의 조각2 드라마 CD <황천을 건너다> *VitaminZ 시리즈 ('호죠 나치') **VitaminZ 드라마 CD -Part.1- ~Dokidoki비타민♪ 너와 하룻밤 스펙타클~ **VitaminZ 드라마 CD -Part.2- ~Harahara비타민♪ 사랑은 언제나 스릴링~ **VitaminX-Z 드라마 CD <~비밀 클럽에서 잡아줘~SADISTIC SIDE~> **VitaminX-Z 드라마 CD <~비밀 클럽에서 잡아줘~MASOCHISTIC SIDE~> **Dramatic CD Collection VitaminZ 해피 비타민 ~Oh!신랑 배틀~ *공주님의 나날 시리즈 **공주님의 나날 -Princess Days- 드라마 CD Prince Days 어떤 왕자님들의 분주한 날 ('타카시로 야마토') **공주님의 나날 -New Princess Days!!- 속! 2학기 드라마 CD New Prince Days -Precious Memory For You-(타카시로 야마토) *팬텀 킹덤 DISC1 - 2 (파괴신 알렉산더) *BLACK/MATRIX OO 통곡의 손톱자국 (아라기) *플라워 오브 라이프 (사이토 시게루) *프린세스 프린세스 드라마 CD Vol.2 - 4 (사카모토 하루미) *페르소나3 드라마 CD Vol.1 -Daylight- (토모치카 켄지) **페르소나3 캐릭터 드라마 CD Vol.2 **페르소나3 포터블 Vol.1 *나와 그녀의 ××× (우에하라 아키라) *별의 목소리 RADIO EDITION (카즈시) *Marginal Prince Drama CD1 ~유우타 학원 도착 편~ (앙리 유그 더 상제르만) *마스케티아 루쥬 제1~2권 (규스타브) *거리 <제Q의 남자 ~Q는 question의 Q~> (아오이 노리오) *한여름 밤의 꿈 ('헬레나') *녹색의 앨더 (우르파) *메모리 사이트 75 (스미카와 유우지) *Missing ~부르는 목소리 이야기~ (무라카미 토시야) *라스트 에스코트2 ~심야의 달콤한 가시~ 시리즈 ('마코토') **라스트 에스코트2 ~심야의 달콤한 가시~ 드라마 CD *ONE ~빛나는 계절에~ ('오리하라 코헤이') BLCD *달콤한 입맞춤 (니이미 스구루) *색남은 돈을 좋아해 (오오와다 리오) *인테그라 (사토하라 에이지) *거짓말쟁이는 사랑을 한다 ('미우라 야스유키') *블루사운드 시리즈 **눈을 감으면 언젠가의 바다 (미야가미 세리) **손을 뻗으면 아득한 바다 ('미야가미 세리') **귀를 기울이면 아련한 바다 (미야가미 세리) *바다에 잠드는 꽃 ('무로우 미카게') *에스코트 ('아소 유카리') **DEAL (아소 유카리) *왕자님의 공부 (왕자님) *형님이 세상에서 제일♥ ('하세자키 미츠무') *쫓기는 밤의 짐승 ('미즈하라 사토시') *아지랑이의 숲 (슈) *과장님의 사랑 ('하라다 류') *신의 품 속 (에밀리오) *카야시마 씨의 우아한 생활 ('카야시마 스미토') *꿀과 십자가 (르네) *너에겐 이길 수 없어! ('츠츠이 산고') *너를 위해 울게 ('사와이 세이이치') *질긴 인연의 법칙 시리즈 **트라이앵글 러브 배틀 ~질긴 인연의 법칙 1~ (이치무라 류헤이) **사랑의 밸런스 ~질긴 인연의 법칙 2~ (이치무라 류헤이) **독점욕의 스탠스 ~질긴 인연의 법칙 3~ (이치무라 류헤이) **격진의 타뷸런스 ~질긴 인연의 법칙 4~ (이치무라 류헤이) **정동의 메타모르포제 ~질긴 인연의 법칙 5~ (이치무라 류헤이) **푸른 눈동자의 임펄스 ~질긴 인연의 법칙 6~ (이치무라 류헤이) *입술로 부서지다 ('칸나 유즈키') *흑표범 기사 ~아름다운 제독의 유혹~ ('르로이 카리우') *군주님 사랑은 마음대로! ('쿠로하 오리토') *사랑을 알게 된 날 ('타키가와 유키야') *강인하지만 상냥해서 ~forced but sweet...~ (아사토 쿄) **상냥함 만으로는 부족해서 ~Not full only in the sweetness...~ (아사토 쿄) *이 사랑을 먹어라 ('토키사카 에이') *술과 와이셔츠와 키스 ('나루세 유우키치') *SASRA 1 (세셴) *집사의 특권 ('노기사카 오토야') *시냅스의 관 I・II ('키리시마 미나토') *그리워하는 마음은 (아사기) *15센티미터 미만의 사랑 ('유키미 유이치') *애타는 입술 ('하기 마사유키') **눈빛의 유혹 (하기 마사유키) *좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!! 시리즈 **좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!! TARGET†NIGHTS TRUTH (하노 요시히로) **좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!! NEVER LAND (하노 요시히로) **좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!! HEAVENLY BREATH (하노 요시히로) **좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!! RAIN TRUTH (하노 요시히로) **좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!! NEVER LAND 2 해피아워 (하노 요시히로) **좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!! NEVER LAND2 LOVE STORIES (하노 요시히로) **좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!! WHITE FLOWER TRUTH【rise】(하노 요시히로) **좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!! WHITE FLOWER TRUTH【fall】(하노 요시히로) *방울 소리가 들린다 ('키리시마 아츠시') *슬로우 리듬 ('미즈모리 아키히토') *세이칸지 가(家) 시리즈 **이 죄 깊은 밤에 (세이칸지 카즈타카) **밤마다 꿀은 방울져 떨어지고 ('세이칸지 카즈타카') **애절함은 밤의 미약 (세이칸지 카즈타카) **죄의 잠자리도 젖는 밤 (세이칸지 카즈타카) **밤마다 꿀은 방울져 떨어지고 2 ('세이칸지 카즈타카') **끝없는 밤의 끝 ('세이칸지 카즈타카') *서약의 잔향 ('미나미 치히로') *동급생 ('사죠 리히토') **졸업생 ('사죠 리히토') *비록 이 사랑이 죄라고 해도 ('츠다 미즈키') *타나토스의 쌍둥이 1912 ('유리 드미트리비치 오를로프') **타나토스의 쌍둥이 1917 ('유리 드미트리비치 오를로프') *속여넘기라고, DR ('쿠보타 카오루') *누구에게도 사랑받을 수 없어 ('쿠사카 카츠히로') *테레비군의 마음 ('우치다 토모하루') *진수신악 ('하세쿠라 소우') *죄스러운 시리즈 **죄스러운 약속 ('타미야 고로') **죄스러운 입맞춤 ('타미야 고로') **죄스러운 장난 ('타미야 고로') **죄스러운 숙명 ('타미야 고로') **죄스러운 복수 ('타미야 고로') *허세 (오노사카) *Dear.젠틀 파파 ('오카 하루히코') *부디 내게 닿지 않기를 ('시마 토시아키') *독재자의 사랑 (나루미야 아야토) *가둬두고 싶어 ('마사키 소우타') *재우지 말아줘 (사사야마) *뒤틀린 EDGE ('사키사카 아키히코') *BAD BOYS(야자키 테츠로) *장미의 이름 (후지카와 소라) *은밀한 미열 ('미즈하시 케이') *비밀의 가정교사 (타치바나) *아씨님의 혼례 ('사기리') *서투른 것은 사랑 때문 ('아이카와 나츠키') *홍콩 귀족에게 사랑받아 ('타카츠지 마사키') *허니 팬케이크 ('키지마 토고') *꿀피부 미인 ('유키무라 모토하루') *눈을 감고 3초 ('치바나 마나부') *야수이자 첫사랑 ('히가키 카나에') *역시 너를 좋아하게 돼 (이시바시 히로유키) *러브 페로몬 ('사카이 토모히로') *롯세리니 가의 아들 ~포획자~ ('나루미야 아야토') *제멋대로지만 사랑스러워서 1,2 (아다치 유지) *원룸의 사랑 ('타카기 나츠''') 라디오, 토크, 낭독 CD *오리지널 낭독CD The Time Walkers 7 타카스기 신사쿠 *세인트 비스트 DJCD Chat.3 ~짐승들의 쑥덕공론~ *세인트 비스트 DJCD Chat.5 ~짐승들의 비밀잔치~ Vol.1 *TV 애니메이션 <아마츠키> DJCD 아마츠키 야미츠키 라디오 제2권 *웹라디오 모못또토크 퍼펙트CD6 *웹라디오 모못또토크 스페셜CD <모못또토크 스페셜CD4> *하비 야마구치 에세이집 LOVE&VOICE3 *VitaminZ×양으로 잘자요 시리즈 Vol.6 <데빌즈로 잘자요> (호죠 나치) *VitaminX-Z 캔디비타민6 (호죠 나치) *DJCD VitaminZ <사립 세이테이 학원 방송부 활동록> 1,3 *허니비출판 시리즈 <남편 카탈로그 특별호 Vol.2> A형남편&B형남편 (시노하라 코우지(A형남편)) 테마송, 캐릭터송 등 *잠들기 전의 꿈 *NO SIGNAL (나미카와 다이스케×노지마 켄지) *Gift *새로운 세상으로 (COCO) *Over Drive 캐릭터송 시리즈 Vol.2 <바람의 시> *회장님은 메이드사마! Virtual Live Album 유메미시 *근육맨 2세 시리즈 <제이드!> **근육맨 2세 노래와 음악집 <캐릭터송과 영상의 격반!!> ※2002년 **근육맨 2세 머슬 베스트 ※2002년 **근육맨 2세 The Perfect Collection ※2008년 *세인트 비스트 Others 커플링 CD 시리즈 #1 유리우스×오딘 *두근두근 메모리얼 2 오리지널 사운드 트랙 Vol.1 *두근두근 메모리얼 2 VOCAL TRACKS 2 *나데프로!! 캐릭터송!? 시리즈 <나구모&카이&히토미 편> *비색의 조각 2 ~비취의 물방울~ 캐릭터송 시리즈 Vol.1 <시게모리 아키라&타카치호 리쿠> *VitaminZ 캐릭터송 CD <호죠 케이&호죠 나치 편> *백가성란 <남성성우 편> 제2강 *Marginal Prince Songs 1,2 *라스트 에스코트 2 ~심야의 달콤한 가시~ 드라마&캐릭터송 출판물 사진집 *노지노지칸 ７１２ (노지마 켄지 사진집, 2008년 12월 24일 발매) 주석 같이 보기 ;소속사 *아오니 프로덕션 ;관련 성우 *노지마 아키오 *노지마 히로후미 외부 문서 *아오니 프로덕션 - 노지마 켄지 공식 프로필 *노지마 켄지 공식 사이트 *노지마 켄지 블로그 '나의 레시피(オレノレシピ)' *노지마 켄지 트위터 (@nojimakenji)